Qu'aime tu donc chez lui?
by Dadzawa
Summary: Il n'y a pas d'histoire à proprement parler. Juste une réflexion sur leur relation du POV de Yumichika


Bonsoir à tous,

Il est actuellement minuit et demi, mon inspiration est à son comble. J'ai mis deux petites seances nocturnes pour écrire ce texte, très court, sur l'un de mes couples favoris du Manga Bleach: Ikkaku et Yumichika! J'apprécie leur dynamiqe, et personne ne peut daigner le fait qu'il sont l'exemple parfait des âmes sœurs. Surtout en vu de l'univers de la série, aha. Bref, j'ai essayé un style un peu différent de d'habitude, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.

**Bleach et ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. **

Yumichika ne peut s'empêcher de renifler avec dédain à chaque fois qu'il entend l'un de ses stupides subordonnés cracher sur le troisième siège de la onzième. Yumichika, le plus souvent, dégaine son sarcasme tranchant pour dissiper toute remarque déplacée. Certains soldats, se sentant culottés, le confronte parfois. Ils finissent très vite dans les lits de la quatrième division. Les autres savent se taire quand il le faut. Ces imbéciles de connaissent pas son ami.

Ils ne savent pas qu'ikkaku attend tout les soirs qu'il finisse sa paperasse, pour rentrer avec lui, malgré la fatigue de la journée. Ils ne savent pas non plus qu'il déteste les gardes de nuit, parce qu'il préfère dormir tout blottit contre son dos et ses bras autour de sa taille. Ou qu'il lui laisse le plaisir de teindre ses paupières de son trait rouge caractéristique, bien qu'il ne voit pas le différence quand il le faisait lui, parce qu'il sait que Yumichika aime le faire. Ou qu'il ne boit jamais trop, parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un verre de trop dans le nez, il avait cassé par accident le peigne préféré du brun.

Ils ne savent pas que sous ses airs de brute mal luné, Ikkaku est quelqu'un de loyal et attentionné. Et qu'il aime profondément Yumichika, au même titre que son précieux Hozukimaru.

C'est vrai, Ikkaku n'est pas doux. Il parle fort et s'énerve très vite, et pour n'importe quoi. Il manque cruellement de manière et dit sans scrupule ce qu'il pense, fusse cela bon ou mauvais. Le troisième siège aime se battre, briser des os, gagner lui-même coups et blessures. Il ne recule devant aucun combat, allant lui-même provoquer ses comparses. D'ailleurs, Yumichika sait qu'Ikkaku frappe avec plus de vigueur lorsqu'il l'observe de loin. Il est toujours plus vif quand son ami le regarde combattre. Lui aussi apprécie tout particulièrement le voir danser avec son sabre. Ses muscles se contractant délicieusement sous son uniforme qui n'est jamais mis correctement et laisse entrevoir ses pectoraux saillant. Quand le vent vient soulever son col, Yumichika peut discerner le début de la cicatrice qui barre son torse. La blessure infligée par Ichigo Kurosaki lors de la bataille du Seireitei. Ikkaku a beaucoup de cicatrices, à cause de son tempérament tête brûlée. Il lui répète souvent que les marques parsemant son corps sont des trophées de ses victoires durement gagnées. Yumichika connaît sur le bout des doigts chacune d'entre elle. D'où elles viennent, leurs formes, la texture qu'elles ont sous ses doigts, quand il caresse son amant dans l'obscurité de leur nuit. Le brun sait tout de ce corps puissant, de la peaux rugueuse de ses mains à l'unique grain de beauté au creux de son genoux droit qu'il a mainte fois couvert de baisés. Et il aime cette bestialité, le parfum sauvage qui emplissait des narines s'il est trop près d'Ikkaku.

Il aime Ikkaku, et tout ceux qui ne voit pas plus loin que l'aspect brute de pomme du bonze perdent gros. Il est rustre, mais avec Yumichika, Ikkaku fait attention. Un peu brutalement, il l'embrasse sur la joue le matin, avant de partir. Et si le brun dort encore, il lui laisse un message gribouillé à la hâte. Il n'a souvent rien de particulier à lui faire parvenir, juste le souhait d'une bonne journée, qu'il ne peut lui-même remettre, par obligation d'entraîner les recrues, ou tout autre tâche donnée par le capitaine.

Sa maîtrise des Kanji laisse à désirer. Après tout, dans le Roukongai, Ikkaku n'a pas eu la chance d'apprendre à lire et écrire comme Yumichika. Et à la onzième, cette qualité n'est sûrement pas requise. Le cinquième siège sait néanmoins apprécier cette petite attention, insignifiante en apparence, mais preuve des sentiments du bonze à l'égard de son éternel coéquipier.

Finalement, Ikkaku est doux dans sa brutalité. À sa manière, il aime son amant. Et même si le monde ignore cet aspect de lui, Yumichika jouit de pouvoir garder ce secret pour lui seul. Fort bien dissimulé sous une carapace vulgaire imperméable aux autres, et des bras forts qui savent l'enlacer lui, de la meilleure des façons.


End file.
